


Not Impossible Anymore

by Dreamin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Dean needs some advice about his love life.





	Not Impossible Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Set sometime between late S4 and the end of S5. (I'm new to the fandom, I'm only on S6 right now.)

Dean Winchester leaned against the Impala and looked up at the cloudless afternoon sky before sighing quietly and pulling out his phone.

Hundreds of miles away, a hand shot out from under a mountain of blankets, grabbed the ringing phone, and pulled it back under the pile. “Hello? Who’s this?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t you read your Caller ID, Chuck?”

“Dean?” Chuck Shurley immediately sat up, wide awake, and pushed away the blankets. “I’m all ears, talk to me. You need me to fill in for Bobby? I’m great at research.”

“Not that,” he said quietly. “I just … need your opinion on something.” He could feel his face getting warm but he ignored it.

“Why me?” Chuck asked, surprised.

“Because you’ve been in my head. You know me better than … anybody, probably.”

“Wow … Dean … I’m honored,” Chuck said sincerely. “So, what is it?”

He took a deep breath. “I need you to tell me if you think I could have a future-”

“You know the angels haven’t talked to me lately, right?”

“Let me finish. I need you to tell me if you think I could have a future … with Cas.” He had to hold his phone away from his ear when Chuck let out a victory whoop.

“YES!!! I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW DESTIEL WAS ENDGAME!!! Oh man, oh man, oh man, somebody owes me money!”

Dean stared at his phone in disbelief then brought it back to his ear. “Wait, you were **betting** on me and Cas?”

“I would never,” Chuck said, sounding mock-offended, then he muttered, “except this one time, yeah. See, I have this quirk where I’ll just say, ‘Five bucks says…’ and then what I’m pretty sure will happen. Not prophecy stuff, just life in general. I never actually make the bets but a while back, I was on the phone with Sam and we were talking about you and Cas-”

“You and Sam talk about us?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Well, yeah.” He chuckled. “I ship you two pretty hard. You and Cas were made for each other, like Phrack.”

“Who?”

“Phryne Fisher and Jack Robinson, the slow-burn to end all slow-burns.”

“Huh?” Dean was completely lost.

“ _Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries_?”

“Still no clue.”

“Man, you need to stay in more,” Chuck muttered. “Oh, wait, that show hasn’t happened yet, never mind.”

“The angels send you TV shows from the future? On second thought, I don’t wanna know. You’re saying Sam bet against us?”

“Not Sam. All I said was, ‘Five bucks says Dean and Cas end up together,’ and the next thing I know, Cas is behind me and he says,” Chuck paused then said in a raspy voice, “‘I’ll take that bet.’”

Dean stared at his phone again before bringing it back to his ear once more. “Cas … bet against us?” His chest felt tight but he ignored it.

“Yeah, I was flabbergasted too. I asked him why he would do that, and do you know, Dean Winchester, what that angel of the Lord told me?”

Dean found himself swallowing against a sudden lump in his throat. “Tell me.”

“‘It’s impossible that Dean would ever feel the same way.’”

He was so shocked, he didn’t notice when the phone left his suddenly nerveless fingers. Thankfully, it landed in the grass, unharmed. Snatching it up, Dean said roughly, “I gotta go. There’s somebody I gotta talk to.”

Chuck grinned. “Tell your new boyfriend he owes me five bucks.”

Dean chuckled, finally relaxing for what felt like the first time in years. “Will do.”


End file.
